Valentine for two
by Lyra Soren
Summary: Collection of drabbles


**Valentine for two

* * *

**

Fic: Valentine for two

Pair: Tezuka and Ryoma

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This is collection of short-stories I wrote for Valentine day. Constructive review and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

1. **When you came to stay-Forest Au (I)**

In this forest summer comes and settles all over, tangled in the bare feet of people, breathed by the few trees, in the dust that lingers between fingers, in the water so abundant, and sometimes so scarce, in the grumpier monkeys, in the simple life of humans who know how to be grateful of their lives.

Yes indeed, at the very beginning of the year summer is the name of the invisible soul that nurtures everything.

Tezuka has never known a day when he wished to see snow, or even crimson and auburn leaves floating inches above the earth. He has never wished to see his surroundings crave for a ray of sun. Yes, he has seen what dehydration could do, however it has already become part of their lives.

He has long found the rituals of nature and completely dedicated himself to them. Every leave has its specific aroma, every taint foot print particularities of the one who created. When he notices a print that matched his own, only smaller, he thinks it impossible. It had been years since a human passed his surroundings.

He trails it, deep into the forest, past the boundaries he had imposed upon himself.

What he finds is beyond his imagination: a human child, less than 5 feet tall, severely injured, and very pale. Tezuka carefully snuggles him in his arms, and is amazed at his lightness. He looks down at him; his eyes are shut, his hair the color of the rawest leaves, and his face almost perfect.

Summer smells like the smoke of incense, like the fragrance of the coffee, that it is there only to be relished. When it comes or goes, no one is certain, however when it comes it stays.

Ryoma, as Tezuka decides to call the boy, doesn't remember anything. Tezuka doesn't want to think about it. If summer decided to give him this gift, he is willing to take care of the boy.

Ryoma becomes what the water is to the roots of a tree. He becomes everything and nothing at all. He is in every shade and every grove. He is in every puddle, and in every part of Tezuka's life.

Ryoma brings him flowers and fruits and asks like a child "What is this?" with a smile at the corners of his lips, until Tezuka takes his hand and teaches him everything from the beginning. He cups his palms and stares at the water for minutes, and Tezuka sometimes wonders if he would look at him like that, but as soon as the thought enters his mind he sends it away.

One morning Ryoma wakes him up just to show him a nest with little birds in it. Tezuka smiles, and lifts the boy up to see. When the boy is put down on again he gives Tezuka a kiss on his cheek, and mouths Thank you. Tezuka blushes imperceptibly.

One night Ryoma is too cold and comes and nestles into Tezuka. The older boy watches him with a questioning look, but indulges him anyway. As soon as he is asleep, Tezuka runs his fingers through his hair, thinking of summer and their encounter.

One time Tezuka cuts himself deeply trying to hunt a monkey, Ryoma takes care of him, but after he finds out where Tezuka cut himself, he sulks and doesn't speak with him for two days.

Tezuka has forgotten how it feel to be alone, so when he doesn't find Ryoma anywhere he tries to remember the days where no laughter was heard, when 'Che' or 'Come with me, Tezuka?' were just words without meaning to him. He can't.

Ryoma comes back one week later, and Tezuka has never been happier. He drags Ryoma closer to him and hugs him. Ryoma stumbles back and pushes Tezuka into a tree and kisses him slowly and passionately. "You missed me?" He chokes though ragged breaths.

When rain comes, Ryoma disappears, his existence is washed away, his presence erased like he has never been there before. The only thing that remains is his smell: cinnamon and acacia, the freshness of water and the taste of grapes.

Tezuka realizes that Ryoma has never been his. He has always belonged to summer and it took its token back.

* * *

_2 .**Renewal**_

Ryoma leans his racket near the bell of the temple. He never has and never will understand why people bothered with such a holiday. He would much rather appreciate it if there was a whole day dedicated to tennis only. Love, is like another language to him. One he will not strain to brush up on.

"Echizen." there is a nuance in that voice that calms him, despite his racing heart.

"Buchou…" He carefully turns in fear it is only his imagination.

He was supposed to be at practice. So how, or maybe why?

"You skipped practice today, why?"

Ryoma shifts, the reason unknowingly staring into his eyes. The tip of a ribbon is visible out of Tezuka's bag.

"Nandemonai, just forget about me." So he has received them…

After moments of tense silence, Tezuka sighs and utters, "Suite koi."

They walk in silence, the captain a few steps ahead, his strides long and elegant, confident his kohai is following suit.

The courts under the rail way? He hasn't brought his racket!

Clouds smile morosely from high above, and there is a malaise feeling in the air. Their hair is blown in the wind, and chills run down their spine.

"Do you remember what I told you a year ago?" Tezuka's voice sounds sparse in the garrulous weather.

"Hai."

"I believe it is my turn to promise you something."

"Buchou?"

Tezuka entwines their fingers together. Ryoma looks up at him dumbfounded.

"I will always play tennis with you. If that fine by you?"

Ryoma tugs his cap down and smirks.

"Aa."

It's not such a bad day, after all.

* * *

**3. Appropriate?**

Tezuka is preparing his lunch for school. It is barely dawn, yet here he is, awake and already dressed in his uniform. At five am it is too early for him to be out of bed; usually it is only after 6 am that he drowsily goes to brush his teeth. So what changed?

Only a glance at his calendar that is posted in his room was enough to give him a head ache.

February 14th is the worst day for a male student to even think of attending school in the first place.

Being in his shoes has been a total damnation, a true test for his self control and patience; not to mention a lot of useless information to load his memory with for White Day. He never asked to be noticed. He hardly enjoyed being the object of fantasy for his zealous fan club.

At least tennis practice will be held as usual. One stern look from him will deter all the gawking.

However, the worst part will be when he will not be able to avoid a certain freshman. How he can't wait to let his willpower go at the door of the club room and kiss passionately, deeply, without reserve until no other sounds are heard, other than their moans.

He knows it is not appropriate, as well as he knows he has long ago given up the notion of resisting. Valentine Day or not.

* * *

**4. Juxtapose**

He is not sure how they arrived at this point.

A moment ago they were celebrating Valentine Day like a normal couple and the next they were yelling at each other.

"We are not going to let Fuji choose the place where we will spend our evening!" Ryoma stubbornly pouted and sulked and yelled. "It's our damned first time together and I am not going to let him ruin it!"His voice broke with finality.

"It's not like I agreed to it." Tezuka is still composed despite the heavy atmosphere. "Besides we don't know if it is a bad idea." He pauses realizing what he just said as Ryoma gave him an incredulous stare."I take that back." Ryoma gives him another pointed look, his golden eyes flare with determination. "I still believe we should at least consider his offer."

"Is that your final answer?" The younger of them holds his gaze, gratifying him with his best of glares.

Tezuka accepts his challenge. "Aa"

"Very well, you can go on the date with him instead."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Tezuka frowns; this game is going too far.

"Che." Ryoma throws him an infuriating smirk and walks out of their apartment.

He stares for a long time at the door, as if it held all the answers. He should have followed him, should have dragged him back, pressed him against the wall and never let go of that night.

He calls Fuji half an hour later and tells him they can choose it themselves.

"Is that so Tezuka? I already had in mind one of the greatest plac-"

"WE are fine Fuji." Tezuka lies, swearing under his breath.

"You're sure? You don't sound too happy to me?"Trust Fuji and his insight to ruin everything.

"Aa, thanks for your help" Tezuka ends the call.

After waiting for what felt like forever, Tezuka finally falls asleep, feeling guiltier than ever.

Ryoma finds him deep in sleep, his brown locks messed, and his face hidden by his arms. He kisses the crown of his head, whispering, "I am sorry," into his ear.

Tezuka wakes, his glasses barely hanging on the tip of his nose and his sharp eyes full with sleep.

"Ryoma?" He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

Ryoma cups his face and places butterfly kisses all over, on his eyes, his brows, his forehead, his jaw, until they land on his lips where they belong.

"We don't need a special place." Ryoma mutters, tangling his fingers in velvet chestnut tresses. He drops himself unceremoniously into Tezuka's lap, bending to kiss the nape of his neck. "I already found my place and I am not willing to leave so soon. It is right here" His finger points just where Tezuka's heart is. "And you know what; I want to keep it all to myself"

Tezuka can do nothing but agree.

* * *

**5. Nothings**

The door to your bookshop is forced open and a mop of black-green hair pops inside, the middle school uniform fitting him so well. He looks at the shelves aligned methodically in rows upon rows of written word. You see him scowl and yawn; and you wonder if he really belongs there. Certainly not.

"How can I help you?" You utter out of courtesy.

He stares at you with his golden eyes and you can't help but feel a little self-aware that you must look like a relic to him.

"Do you have this by Sugiyama Ai?" He seems to really search though his memory for that name.

"Are you interested in mysteries?"

"Not me, a friend of mine is." This really stirs your interest.

"So you want to give it as a gift, I can wrap it for you."

He measures you from head to toe, as if it is none of your business, and maybe it isn't.

Still he answers. "I want to read it, do you have it or not?"

"Impatient are we?" He glares at you, but you want to know more.

"This friend of yours is older than you?" You know that if he answers this there is only one possibility.

"Yes he is 2 years older." Your guess is correct. Only one person came and asked for that same author: Kunimitsu. And your second guess is that their relationship is more than meets the eye.

"If you don't like mystery why read it?" This is as far you can go.

You see him flush, there it is the proof.

At that moment the door imperceptibly opens, and the tall and bespectacled teenager in question enters the bookshop.

"Echizen?"

The boy turns and you can't see his expression anymore. But if it mirrors the one on Tezuka's face it is worth thousands words. "Buchou, what are you doing here?"

Tezuka just inclines his head forward suggesting some place more secluded. You follow them with the corner of your eyes as they go to the back rows of book. To the romance session if you are not mistaken.

You tip toe, you haven't seen this junior before, but if he can put such an expression on Tezuka's face, then you have a mystery before you.

"Ryoma, would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

You can't see their faces too well; still there is a smile on Tezuka's face for certain.

"I thought you had forgotten. Che. I hope it will be worth the embarrassment I went through."

You smile to yourself, teenage love. But maybe there is more to it, as you see them kiss. No one knows.

* * *

**6. Peace of mind**

Hypothetically speaking Tezuka shouldn't feel like this whenever he closes his eyes. His shoulders drop in relaxation and his pose is not so strained, as it was two hours ago. His nerves aren't burning, and his mouth isn't so thin. He escaped. All those girls and his fan club, gone somewhere far in the distance, while he is soaking wet and fully clothed in the pool of the school 2nd floor.

And besides he is not totally freezing in the chilly water, and it's not like it's below freezing outside. Best of all, the one who pulled him into the pool definitely isn't his kohai, whom, by the way, he hadn't corrupted a middle school to stay put with him and hide for dear life.

"Echizen are you cold?"

"…"

When he hears no sound coming from the freshmen he fears for the worst. He swims quietly to where Ryoma is floating near the base of the giant pool. He turns Echizen over, however the young boy is flushed and his eyes are shut. Tezuka reprimands himself mentally for being so careless.

"Echizen, you need to wake up." He shakes the other as much as he can without splashing the water.

"Buchou? " A weak voice tells him he has reached Ryoma. Tezuka hugs him tight, caught in the moment, and not thinking.

"Don't ever do that to me!"

"Hn, buchou you're suffocating me." Tezuka lets go and suggest they get out of the water.

Later, the warmth of Ryoma's skin still lingers on his shirt and his smell calms Tezuka all over again.

* * *

**7. Keepsake**

Ryoma telepathically communicates with Karupin, who is sitting in the middle of his bed, and like his master he is supporting his head in his palms, his tail swinging. Karupin is more attentive than ever, his blue eyes locked with the cat-like ones of his owner.

"You know Karu, tomorrow I am returning to America."

"_Mew and you'll take me with you, won't you?"_

"No."Ryoma pouts and scratches his cat behind the ears. _"_I can't take you with me."

"_Why not? Aren't I always traveling with you?" _Karupin jumps out of the bed and drags his tail wanting to make tracks for the kitchen.

"Wait. I won't leave you alone." At this Karupin turns his head towards Ryoma. "_Honestly, you tell me you will leave and then that you won't leave me alone?" _Karupin shakes its head.

"I can't tell you until tomorrow; can you at least wait until then?" The cat wrinkles its nose and takes its leave. Ryoma is left wondering if his cat spends too much time with his stupid Oiaji.

Fifteen minutes later Ryoma dials a number and a deep voice answers him.

"Echizen?"

"Buchou, can you come over now?" Ryoma sighs; unfortunately he is the only person to trust such a delicate matter to.

"Has something happened to you?" Tezuka seems a little worried from the other end of the line.

"Ilie, I just want to ask you something."

"You can ask over the phone Echizen, there is no need for me to come over." Tezuka is being oblivious on purpose.

"You must come. It's something personal." Ryoma can already see the expression on Tezuka's face.

"It's not what you think. Just come." Ryoma ends the call.

Ten minutes later a heavily breathing Tezuka is waiting at his door step. "Come in." Ryoma shoves him inside.

He takes advantage of the fact that no one is currently home and leads Tezuka straight to his bedroom.

"Want something to drink?" After all he is the host.

"Tea would be great." He comes back swift with the refreshments, Ponta for his own.

"Echizen, why am I here?" Tezuka is standing not knowing what to do.

"You should sit down." Ryoma throws him an impish smile.

"I think you know by now that in two days I am leaving for America?" Ryoma starts off.

"Aa." Tezuka's reply sounds half heartedly and this doesn't go unnoticed.

"I will be staying at Kevin's and since his mother is allergic to cats…"

Tezuka eyes the cat for a second, it tiptoes and wrings between his legs, purring adorably. He doesn't resist the notion and unconsciously he fondles it on the head.

"And since you apparently get along with Karu, please buchou." Tezuka considers it for a while and nods.

Ryoma goes and sits next to Tezuka, rests his head on his shoulder and takes Karupin in his lap. "You really are a lifesaver." The captain fondly ruffles his hair.

* * *

_**8. Being stupid together**_

"Buchou?" Echizen's voice echoes a little distorted on the line.

"Echizen," he listens to the breath behind the tone, before continuing, "are you free tomorrow?"

Ryoma stops briefly, a small smile curving the corners of his mouth, "Why, are you taking me on a date?"

"Aa."

"Then see you tomorrow, buchou." Both are unwilling to hang up. "Aa, goodnight Echizen."

"Sleep well." Their breaths sustain a wordless conversation, and then, "You too."

Ryoma has a vague idea of why he, all of a sudden, feels like his body cannot contain him anymore. The memory is flimsy, yet he vaults over his cat, as soon as he hears the door bell resonate from down the stairs. Only half way the stairs does he recalls that he is still draped in his pajamas. He swears under his breath, and vanishes again inside to reappear in a pair of jeans and a stylish white t-shirt.

Kunimitsu stares bemusedly as he shoulders his tennis bag, one brow raised, but the light in his eyes is a give away of his amusement. Ryoma scrutinizes him swiftly, and grins widely, shortly after he recognizes the same strap bundled over his shoulder. He mouths 'che', as the door fastens behind him. They fall into place next to each other, conversing about idle and inane details of their lives, like Karupin being picky about food, or the game of go Tezuka played with his grandfather. Minutes later, his pinkie touches his boyfriend's, and as fingertips intertwine themselves together, they smile at each other, their himitsu.

They don't choose a fancy restaurant, but end up having their breakfast at the nearby cafeteria, ordering crisp sandwiches, and coffee and hot chocolate, respectively. Ryoma playfully smears his finger with cream and leans forward to draw Tezuka a mustache. The older teen glances at him entranced, and a little curious. "You really do resemble a teacher now." Tezuka knits his brows together, and promptly erases the trace of his carelessness with the table cloth, much to Ryoma's dissatisfaction.

Before anyone should comment on their holding hands across the table, they polish off their sandwiches, and head towards the courts in a rather good mood. It is clearly a perfect morning to go out and have fun, so Ryoma suggests that they should race to them and the first to reach will have the first serve.

Ryoma with his record of speed, and short legs outruns Tezuka; though the older captain arrives decently a few seconds behind. "I guess it's my serve." Ryoma grins while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I ought to punish you Ryoma, before that." Kunimitsu says, as he approaches him, wraps a hand around his waist and tilts his head, to kiss the nape of his neck, "I should make you run laps until you are out of breath." He traces the perfect line of his jaw and whispers "Make me work for it, Ryoma."

Ryoma pushes him aside, unzipping his bag and taking his racket out, and almost sprinting to the base line. "Sweet talker," Ryoma says under his breath, "you really are trying to distract me." He gives him a glare. "Prepare yourself Kunimitsu. I won't let you take this one so easily." Tezuka just nods, though there is clearly a mischievous smile behind those lenses, like he is planning something else.

They play for hours, every drive and volley, and each drop shot pulling out their potential to the fullest. It's not like Ryoma can stop himself from playing even if he wanted to, with the determined glance of his buchou. He thanks his inspiration for the little jog earlier in the morning; otherwise his stamina would have run out long ago.

Ryoma has long bridged the gap between them, so playing to and past his limits all day long has its draw back. At sunset, after a total of 14 matches, he pants and his legs hurt like he has run the same amount of kilometers in an hour. He has to grab the net pole to even stay upright. Tezuka looks as if he would still go for another 2 or 3 more games, but he is sure playing all by himself isn't as fun.

They head for the showers, because being slick with sweat isn't the greatest of feelings. Ryoma drops himself on the bench, taking his cap off, watching Tezuka undress with the corner of his eyes. He fans himself with it as an attempt to decrease the hot temperature in the room. It isn't fair how Tezuka can be so natural and composed while he is a pair of boxers short from being naked.

"Kunimitsu…" Ryoma says his voice suggestive, husky with suppressed wanting.

Tezuka turns around, "Are you suggesting we take the shower together?" Ryoma stares at him, his eyes drinking in the soft curves of his muscles, the fine line of his neck, the sharp angle of his collar bones, and he gulps and pouts, because Kunimitsu is being a tease. Tezuka notices it, pads unhurriedly until he is inches from Ryoma. He cups his face, and kisses that pout away. "I am going to the showers now." He says in a hushed voice that sends shivers down Ryoma's spine.

"Just go already." Ryoma manages before a chaste kiss shuts him up. One of these days he will slam Tezuka into the brick wall and ravish him for all these times. Until then, he slowly diverts his eyes.

Tezuka gazes over his shoulder and sees Ryoma's slightly troubled face, something in those eyes just beg Tezuka to be with him in that moment, and this once he thinks he should silence his judgment and listen to his heart. He approaches Ryoma and takes his hand. It's impossible to not smile when he sees the surprise written all over Ryoma's face.

* * *

**9. Elusive**

Even when he thinks he has caught a glimpse of the real demeanor of his tennis captain, he just slips through his fingers, as if one can maintain an expressionless face for that long!

It infuriates him to no bounds knowing that what is standing right in front of him is actually human and not a bronze statue. Recently Tezuka's name keeps popping into his head more and more often, and above all he hardly has time to even look at his captain with all the preparations for Nationals and all.

He wants to he wants to move closer to Tezuka, maybe then he will have the best view, to perceive the very minuscule changes in his features. And maybe those lips will stop being drawn into such a straight line. With his inborn sight he should be able to read into anyone's soul, however when he gives a sidelong glance to Tezuka he sees nothing.

It gives him the creeps to be in the club room after all the regulars have left, just spying on Tezuka. If he is caught he will have to run laps for the rest of his life. But for this he is willing to take the risk.

Tezuka is just filling in files, for the upcoming games or just for the next ranking matches, he doesn't know. He doesn't want to know. It looks boring, so he wonders how he is coping with all this trouble. But wait…Was that a small smile? Ryoma draws closer so he can have a better angle. He can see no reason for his captain to smile, or even to-oh-unless he has already discovered his hiding place. There is nothing too betray him, he is merely a shadow.

Ryoma notices something on the table, like a ribbon or something, and a card with a name written on it, he kneels and pads across the floor to get near it. He grabs it noiselessly and stares for a few good seconds at his name.

What the hell…Is buchou really going to give this to him? But what is inside, he tries to unwrap it, but someone snatches it from under his nose.

"Echizen!" Ryoma looks up to see displeasure mar Tezuka's face. Is he going to scold him? Is he going to have to run thousands of laps? Is he going to be kicked out of the club?

He hears a sigh. "Since you already found it… Happy Valentine's Day, Echizen." He feels cool lips land on his and he has to do his best not to push Tezuka off the chair and kiss him into the morning.

* * *

**10. Glimpse**

He overhears a conversation he isn't supposed to. On court C Momoshiro and Echizen are having a match, one he himself ordered, which shouldn't have turned into a field of confessions all of a sudden. During a sprint and a volley Momoshiro asks in a nonchalant voice a question that has him unconsciously holding his breath.

"Echizen what would you ask for Valentine if you had a girlfriend?" Ryoma keenly looks at him.

"What brought this on?" though he already has a feeling he knows.

"Hmm, you know Ann and I, we-" he is cut off. "I really don't want to know."

"Anyway, just answer already. I want to know, really." Ryoma sighs.

"Momo-senpai," He turns his head a little in the direction of Tezuka. "You don't have to ask them to buy or do anything; you just have to trust their choice." And he means it. Momo is left speechless.

Tezuka doesn't give any signs that he knows Ryoma is glancing at him more than is necessary, but in turn he finds himself moving a little too close whenever he is in his kohai's presence. If what Ryoma said is true then he has to just listen to his instincts, for the first time in his life.

He doesn't ask anyone's help, like many would have done in his position. He thinks he knows Ryoma quite well by now. And this is his actual exam.

His choice, ka? He ends up with 2 tickets to the Australian Open, and thinks he has figured out the universe.

Tomorrow comes unforeseen, swift for his liking, bringing an unwanted commotion with it. Girls, chocolate, and the gaping and goggling of some accepted or declined love. The gregarious and rowdy fan clubs are trying to ambush them at every possible corner.

Tezuka barely has time to hear his thoughts. He excuses himself and retires in the clubroom where a pile of paper work is waiting for him. He puts the present on the table, and steels himself for a few tedious hours. Within seconds the first name he puts on the list for ranking matches is of course Ryoma's.

No matter how much he tries to concentrate, something catches his eye time and time again. Some kind of urgency hovers above him to just abandon what he is doing and just aim for the boy. His mouth twitches within a millimeter of resembling a smile. He dares not follow this thought. He knows that if he as much as gives in to his whims he will have to spend the entire evening writing.

Out of the blue when he takes another glimpse at the little box , it is gone. With a downward glance he can see Ryoma on all fours similar to a kitten. He reprimands the kitten with a stern look "Echizen!" But half of his mind and heart are long gone rejoicing at the sight. He sighs. What's the point of being elusive now?

"Since you found it… Happy Valentine's Day, Echizen!" Tezuka bends down and captures his lips. He throws his carefulness to the winds and his breath stops when he feels small hands grip his shirt to pull him closer.

* * *

**11. Like-minded**

It's been 5 years since Seigaku has won the Nationals. The regulars have fled to different places all over the world, engaging in opposite fields, seeking to accomplish the purpose of their life. Most of them have no tangency with the sport they loved so much.

In the end, only in Ryoma's eyes had the passion bloomed steadily ever since those days under the train pass. He has fulfilled their dreams, unknowingly of course, but still every victory was the effort of 9 combined rackets, rather than one alone.

Only that the white racket has already left their group behind weeks ago, willingly following the path drawn by the spectacular brilliance of the red one. He has set his mind to go after, either for the reason of playing the game he had sacrificed so much to, or for the person who had in turn set his heart ablaze.

They were bound to meet again on center court.

At the net a strong and calloused hand will wrap itself around an equally calloused one, but smaller. One will convey his happiness in the depths of his hazel eyes, the other in the open smirk that will eventually turn into a genuine smile.

Their game will start with a Twist Serve and will conclude with someone's loss. But who is irrelevant to them. The congratulation lies in the beads of sweat that slide along their faces, in the hand shake so warn they are not sure they can separate anymore. In the way they look at each other.

Once they find themselves in a secluded corridor, they drop their tennis bags and hungrily thread one around the other, like grip tape wraps itself around the handle of a racket. Hands rest on hips and waist, and mouths trade kisses, as fingers wind themselves together.

In their thoughts they have always been thinking of each other and likewise the years had passed only to remind them to be patient, "_Soon, very soon_ _you will meet again_."

* * *

**12. Can't this wait?-Sailor's Au**

No boundary has ever defined the yen to walk on earth again, to feel the soil under one's feet, parched yet reassuring, just the same as no mind has ever been able to grasp the itch of the one who has known no other sound than the shamble of his own feet, to sail on restless waters.

One can even grow hungry for the navy of the waves or the azure of the sky, just as one can hunger for food or light. Ryoma has grown fond to embark in solitary journeys around the island, or just take naps in his boat at dusk. No one could reprimand him and once he was in command of his own direction no stout wind or storm could stand in his way.

So how can one be at ease when there is so much steadfastness in every gesture of his lover?

The carefulness with which he sips his coffee, as if not fearing to spill a single drop, the way he reads the newspaper every morning, the early jog down to town, the restaurant where he has his breakfast every morning, these routines are irritating him to no bounds.

What is so great in buying groceries, in watching TV every evening, in sharing an umbrella when he would have much rather tasted the rain?

"Leave this monotony and come with me." He once tells Tezuka while they are tenderly nestled in each other's arms.

"No." Tezuka's voice is smooth despite the brashness of his answer.

"Why?"

"I have my life here, a university to graduate from; you know I cannot abandon it."

"What about afterwards?" he is gazing in Ryoma's eyes and sees hope, he hates to disappoint that trust.

"Not even then."

"Che, you are no fun to poke."

He tries to act tough, to not cry there and then. He slowly lifts from Tezuka's arms, not sulking, but not wanting to remain there either. As he reaches the backdoor to the garden he whispers: "I will definitely show you the beauty of the sea." A sparkle in his eyes evinces a fierce determination.

The sun rises lazily, some hours later than he has. He is on the docks; the brackish smell of the sea floods his senses, and somehow it is like he has never walked on earth before. And just this feeling he wants to persuade Tezuka into enjoying life with him.

He sneaks inside and steals glances at Tezuka as the other is reading a book on the armchair. Even the neighbor's cat can show a wider range of expressions. He envies those who had no one to hold them back and now they are under the starry night far from any visible harbor, entrusting their lives to the sea. He must really love Tezuka to just throw overboard every dream he held dear. How can he be certain Tezuka feels the same way?

"I have decided to leave on a journey to the nearest city." Ryoma bluntly states.

Tezuka pauses and scrutinizes his face for any sign that he is just fooling around. He sees none.

"Why now? Why so sudden?" Seems like only on these occasions is Tezuka unexpectedly loquacious.

"I don't know, maybe I am just bored of these stupid walls." He sees the hurt glint in Tezuka's eyes, after all this was the house he especially bought for them."I am going to pack." And he walks from the room, leaving a flabbergasted Tezuka behind.

In a couple of minutes he is at the doorstep shouldering his bag, hesitating just for a second to properly bid farewell to the older man. It's not like he doesn't regret it or anything, the fact is Tezuka wouldn't sacrifice his future for him, and this is the veracious reality.

As soon as he grabs the handle to permanently put thousands of miles between him and this house he has always felt trapped in, he hesitates for the second time. What will remain always with him are the memories of late mornings in which both were reluctant to let the other slip from his arms, when kisses were like "good morning" and caresses were the only words they knew, when breath to breath they learned each other's weakness.

He shakes his head, that's why he shouldn't be thinking in a moment like this. He opens the door.

On the shifting of days and months, there is one place where time has no meaning. So how can feelings of a ravenous urge for the earth exist? How can one remember birthdays, or inane dates, or even minutes, long gone? Between love for the sea and for Tezuka, which is greater?

Ryoma turns the wheel around. The sea glowers, its waves are biting and harsh, as a final slap in an argument. Ryoma doesn't bother to peek over his shoulder, he knows too well the whims and the stubbornness of this infinity, and somehow he thought it similar to his, but now he believes otherwise.

Once he docks, he stares right in the eye of the storm, letting the rain wash away the tears, he has made his choice. Strong arms wrap themselves around his; he can recognize this warmth anywhere.

"How did you know?" He asks letting his head rest on a well built chest.

"I had a feeling."

"Che."

* * *

**13. Defying common sense**

He lies on his back, his face hidden beneath the brim of his cap, while he hums a slow melody, as long as no one is around to hear it. He doesn't like it when someone has already occupied his favorite nap place, so he glares until one of them takes notice and quietly convinces the others to flee. It's like he owns the roof, as he owns the court behind his house. Impressive is the way the other regulars have found his weakness, and earned their right only if they treat him to lunch afterwards.

He tried once to convince his captain to join them, however, he was rewarded with a stern glance and the promise of some other time. If he thinks back he has never once caught Tezuka going to the roof, and this really unnerved him. He would have welcomed him with open arms, had Tezuka desired to leisure in the warm light of the sun. Therefore, the only conclusion he came up with is that buchou is too upright to even indulge himself a moment of rest.

He can't even picture the older teen lying around and doing nothing, especially since he assigns laps for being lazy during practice. Nonetheless, under that stern look, and expressionless face, he had seen smiles concealed in those hazel eyes. And passion, if not the same love for the game he was patiently taught about.

His eyelids are slowly closing under the pleasant caress of spring rays. The last coherent thought he manages is that maybe Tezuka did come to the roof on these seldom afternoons when he was asleep and wouldn't see him. He smiles seconds before the sleep overwhelms him.

Tezuka opens the door quietly, takes in the almost secluded rooftop, before spotting his kohai, who is peacefully drowsing on the far left corner. He frowns when he notices the dark clouds approaching from afar, yet very close. Someday he needs to reprimand Echizen for always dozing on the cold ground, though he can't since he himself is being careless.

The cap is unhurriedly removed, and fingers trace the shadow of that smile. At least no one will witness this side of him. As he threads his fingers between black green locks, he does not think of countless hours wasted writing paperwork, he does not think of ways to improve practice, not even the next match he will play with Ryoma; what fills his mind in those sacred moments is that one day he will not have to hold back anymore.

Ryoma shifts in his sleep, groans and opens his eyes, only to find startled ones mirroring his surprise.

"Buchou," he says with a whisper, grasping the meaning behind those loving gestures, he smirks, "you should have said yes."

"Echizen!" Tezuka scolds mildly, but against all odds he must agree with Ryoma on this one.

* * *

**14. The sun of thousand summers-Forest Au (II)**

Rain has found a way to prove to him that despite his longing for summer, the nature cannot breathe without it. Every crevice is already profuse in her freshness, as honey tickles in the gluttonous mouth of a bear.

Rain is so arduous that every drop is falling and searing his skin like the sun never has before. He doesn't need to put his glasses on to see nothing, no one, and his eyes remain sightless for the entire time. He acquiesces to continue all his habits, like there is no difference, no alteration to his heart and to the world. The animals scurry and scud at his presence. He is becoming stern and crabbed, forgetting the word "smile".

A cave becomes the shelter where he drags his feet at night and dreams, letting memories pour before his eyes. He sometimes gives way to sculpting in wood what he remembers most, a winsome mouth, scintillating golden eyes, downy teal hair that only brushed past shoulders. The outcome isn't always how he envisioned it, but he still holds it tight to his chest as a compensation for the lost one.

He snaps one of those days and voices his suppressed inquiry: Why give him to me? To no one, to summer, to rain, to a divine force that is above all. As he collapses his vision is begging the sky for an answer. He knows he won't receive any. For a few seconds the thunder, the flash and the rain hold their breaths, it is just a fragment, a cyan horizon frayed by rays of tangerine dusk.

Is it possible? Can it be…?

Summer slips into every grain and molecule; it becomes the echo of his words past valleys and plain fields. He takes his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on. Someone has cast a shadow over his face, and a lithe hand is taking his own trying to lift him up from the ground.

He doesn't want to. He doesn't need to.

With one downward pull the boy sprawls above him, and his strong arms encircle his waist. He inhales the familiar scent and savors the weight on him.

"Ne, Kunimitsu." Tezuka brushes the mane on his neck as consent to go on.

"I…I wish to stay with you from now on."

"Ryoma…It is not up to me. I would desire for nothing else, you know that."

"_Is that true Kunimitsu?" _Tezuka hears, and knows right away this soothing voice. "Aa"

"_Then he is yours to protect."_

"Kunimitsu? I will find a way; there must be a wa-"

Tezuka kisses him, feeling, for the first time in months, whole again. "I will never let you go."


End file.
